The Legend Of Spyro: Dark Decent
by XDavidxCythX
Summary: Desperate times call for desperate measures, when spyro finally realizes that he and Cynder's dark form are nothing but possessed spirits bound to them though dark magic what will they do? and more importantly who will stop the rising evil that whispers deaths name? will the new world fall or will it rise to the challenge? all will become clear as a new legend is forged.
1. chapter 1: a step into the divine

**(A/N): Hello and welcome to my FanFic, now let me introduce myself I am -Real name here- but you can just call me David :)**

**now I would like to thank you for reading this if you do, but before I let you read this (presuming you didn't just skip this) I should let you know that this is my first published story on this site XD but this is not my first time writing so I won't suck too bad (hopefully) so if any of you want to oh I don't know Beta this that would be nice but I don't think any of you will so it's okay if no one does :3 and finally to let you know I run on reviews. So if you want me to make chapters faster than just go ahead and tell me, also telling why you like this FanFic of mine would make me SUPER happy :3 but you can also say where I went wrong so I can improve cuz like everyone else we can all do better XD oh and as a small spoiler I plan on ACTUALLY showing their religion and culture (as in to how they pray and stuff) which not many other people do so if you liked the small bits and fragments that other people put in their FanFic then let's just say you probably will like this, also the beginning sucks so if you can put up with that then good XD I get better later on. So without further ado I bring you **

**_The Legend Of Spyro: Dark Decent_**

* * *

**_"Can you grant us life after death?" The figure in black smiled with hollow eyes_**

**_"Only if you wish to make a deal with the devil"_**

* * *

It was cold damp and dark, all the previous light that seemed to be in abundance was gone as if even the world did not want to see such an unholy place, and in the aftermath of the fight that turned the tide of war and saved all life was the one who saved it, Spyro the legendary purple dragon, his body broken but his mind free. For the first time in his life he was free no longer would he need to fight just to stay alive, nearby was Cynder, terror of the sky's, The dark masters puppet, she as Spyro was broken, but her mind not free still as it remembering what her former master said only a few short moments ago.  
_"I am not the last, and you are the second. Now go forth and claim this world in my master's name" _the words still rang out in her mind. And what scared her more was the voice that spoke for her  
**_"and I will as I promised" _**A chill ran down her back remembering the dark raspy feminine voice, an answer to all this eluded her but she knew one thing and that was this was not good in the slightest.  
The first to awaken was the young Spyro, even though he had used all his energy in the recreation of the world he forced himself even though every bone in his body protested to get up and find Cynder, there was no way he would let himself and her die down here next to the one that caused them all the pain and suffering. once fully standing he used his fire to pierce the black veil of darkness to find his friend and former enemy Cynder, and upon creating the flame he noticed what he was standing on... it was the crystal that the ancestors themselves killed Malfor with, but upon further inspection he found the face of evil itself forever encased in the gem forever bearing and expression of shock, no longer wanting to see such a vile creature Spyro decided it be best if he started looking for Cynder and so he did, looking up though he found her lying on a rock shelf that was slightly above the purple gem floor, at the sight of this he ran as fast as his beaten limbs would take him all the way hoping she was okay. But when he arrived his hopes quickly vanished as he seen just how badly injured she was. Not only where there small wounds that littered her body but there where in particular two large ones, one was a deep cut that ran along her side, the other was A small portion of flesh that was missing. Although the circumference of the wound was small the amount of flesh missing was enough to reveal a small bit bone, the sight filled Spyro with grief and shame knowing he could have done a better job protecting her.

"No" he whispered to himself in shock, running over to her side through the darkness he checked for breathing and was enlightened when he heard her soft breathing and seen the slight rise and fall of her chest, coincidentally this was the moment she too awoke from her unconsciousness, as seeing that her eyes were not adjusted to the darkness like Spyro's she did not see her purple friend that was right in front of her, in a daze she called out his name

"Spyro" she said in a weak voice hoping for the best

"Cynder! I am right here" said Spyro quickly expelling fire from his maw creating a small light that lasted only a few short seconds, but even at the there was no mistaking the voice and face that belonged to Spyro, for her at least

"We need to leave this place, can you walk?" he asked, as Cynder heard this she tempted to get up but with her in the condition she was she fell back down under her quivering legs and ended up in a pool of her own blood

"No" she stated flatly as she screwed her eyes shut in pain, the sight of this filled Spyro with even more hatred to the one that caused her such suffering and pain

"Then I will fly us out of here"

"How? There is no way out" she said looking up to the roof of the cavern which was a solid black

"Don't worry about that, I will deal with it there is a way out I can feel it" said Spyro looking up

"But look at you Spyro you are in no better a condition than I am"

"Maybe so but I can still get us out of here " he said refusing to give up hope, Cynder let out a sigh

"You should just leave me" she said sadly

"Get out of here yourself and return to your home, it is not mine, after all… I know no one will accept me" Spyro was utterly shocked at her words, why would she say that?

"What are you talking about Cynder I am not going to leave you here, and Warfang is OUR home..." he said in hopes of changing her mind

"Spyro, you don't understand, there is-" before she could finish she coughed up blood, the sight was something Spyro could no longer bare, so against Cynder's protests Spyro placed her on his back and strained his muscles as he flew up into the darkness, hoping for light to once again caress his weak and weary form.

but only a faint light he found, it was a silver stream that leaked from a very large hole in the ceiling, at the sight of this Spyro beat his wings faster and faster seeing that salvation was only a mere few feet away, so with one final flap of his wings he was sent soaring out of the crevice and up into the fresh summer air, but the sight that followed was not as one would expect, the landscape for about a mile in all directions was nothing but bare rock and ash, and not to mention he was flying atop a mountain. As his once strong will slowly faded at the sight he lost all will to continue flying, so he drifted down to the dusty dark red stone. And as his paws made contact with the ground he let exhaustion take over as he closed his eyes and fell asleep along with Cynder who was still atop Spyro's sleeping form.

* * *

Light beamed down harshly on Spyro and his eyelids prompting him to awake, and that he did. he opened his eyes and observed his surrounding, and like the night before all was nothing but bare dark red rock and a mountain made from black stone, except form what he now seen was that this expanse stretched on for as far as the eye could see, giving a frown he tried to get up only to feel a heavy weight on his back, turning his head he seen the still sleeping Cynder resting on his back obviously more comfortable than he, after a long while of thinking he decided to see if he could fly out of what he now remembers as the former belt of fire. _the belt of fire..._ the name caused him to remember the events of the past day, the day his teacher... his father died so he and Cynder could save the world, he did truly do the most selfless act one could manage, gave his life for two young dragons so they could potentially save the world... these sad thoughts caused Spyro great inner turmoil but he held strong or at least tried and refused to shed a tear, but only for a small bit remembering that a life was in his paws, the life of Cynder's... a life that seemed more important to him than his own, although this was not strange for him as for the fact that he held most people's lives above his own but to him Cynder was something truly special, it was her he faced on the battle field and won only to figure out she really was, it was her that saved him so many times before during their many adventures, it was her that faced oblivion with him as they fought to the end in a bloody battle against darkness itself, it was her he spent these past two weeks chained together with, it was her that made him happy, for him he had every reason to feel like he owed her his life, and he did but that was not where it ended. He also adored her for her every flaw and perfection, he loved the way she carried herself and stand her own, and the fact that despite her past she still soldiered on taking everything the world threw at her. And she was so different from everyone else, even her scale color was something completely new and never seen before, she was also a thing of beauty to Spyro, the way her black vibrant scales glistened in the sunlight was one of many physical features he loved. But the funny thing is that he only noticed these things recently, he found it funny that it took him three years and two weeks to finally see her for what she was. A beautiful young dragoness, as he was thinking Cynder let out a groan of pain quickly snapping him out of his musings in both surprise and fear that she may read his thoughts

"Cynder?" he asked looking at the black dragoness with concern, soon after she slowly opened her eyes. At the sight of this he quickly got out from beneath her and looked at her

"Spyro..." she said in a week voice

"What is it?"

"I... I don't know if I will live much longer, and there was som-" she was cut off by Spyro's surprised voice

"Don't talk like that, you will make it trust me" he said with a slight smile, but that faded at what she was about to say next

"No listen, I don't know if I will make it Spyro, the chances are slim... and before I... go I want you to know something"

"... Wh-what is it?" he asked fearfully

"... did you hear what I said before you pulled the world together?" he had heard something but it was so faint he could not make it out

"No" he plainly answered

"Well then I will tell you again" she said with the faintest of smiles as her eyes slowly closed

"I…" was all she could say before passing out due to blood loss, quickly Spyro checked her for signs of life and was relieved to find that she was still breathing

**_"You do know that she is still alive Spyro, I thought you were better than that... Just going to sit around idly as she slowly dies, and to believe she likes you..."_**he had heard this voice before, it was his... **_other_ **half, normally he would have just ignored it and paid no mind to it but upon hearing what it said he couldn't help but look over at Cynder and wonder how he could possible know if such a thing was true

**_"With the condition she is in I would give her maybe another hour, you know using my power is the only way to save her" _**

_"STOP TRYING TO MANIPULATE ME!" _thought Spyro communicating with the strange creature that lived in his mind, knowing what it was trying to do

**_"Oh but am I? You really don't know much about me do you... such a pity now she will die because you don't trust me enough to save her"_**

_"LIKE HELL YOU WOULD!"_

**_"Really would I not? I am a person too you know, even I have feelings" _**

_"How would I know? All you do is manipulate me and talk of how good it would be to kill. Especially the innocent!"_

**_"But there are reasons for that, and good ones as well... I think it is about time you know who I am Spyro, but now is not the time. For once you just need to trust me"_**

_"You have done this before you know... made yourself look like a person I could trust only to betray me again"_

**_"But now things are different Spyro, please trust me just this once! a beautiful dragoness is dying because of you, I cannot help unless you let me"_**something was off, Spyro could feel it... never before had this... thing shown any real emotions before and he knew he was not lying this time, and as much as it pained him to leave the life of Cynder in its hands there was no other way out

_"Fine... do what you must" _Spyro said in defeat

**_"thank you..."_**said the voice sincerely although be it still demonically, soon after hearing this Spyro felt what would have once been a benevolent energy seep into him, but this time the energy was not one fueled by hate or anger but by... _desperation? Hope? And… loneliness?_ it was strange but a welcome change because with it he also no longer had this blood lust that always followed his transformation, the only thing that didn't changed was his appearance unfortunately but that was the least of Spyro's worry's, once the change was complete Spyro lost all ability to control himself and went limp momentarily but was soon taken over by the voice, without so much as a seconds wait it sprang into action quickly picking up Cynder and darting off into the sky at an astonishing rate, once high in the sky just below cloud level he straightened out and began pumping his wings faster and faster slowly reaching speeds that before where thought to be unachievable but this strange creature seemed to have an infinite source of energy that was helping propel him at high speeds, but he didn't care so long as it saved Cynder it didn't matter, looking around with what little control he had of his neck and eyes Spyro could see he was well out of the Belt of fire and on his way to Warfang. Spyro was purely astonished at how much ground was covered in only a few short second and at this rate he would reach Warfang in no less than half an hour, normally a trip between the two destinations would take the average dragon half the day, and that was only if the flying conditions where good. '_Where was he getting all this energy from? Surly it couldn't be me I am nearly sleeping myself'_ thought Spyro as he flew through the air. But prying him from his thoughts The voice controlled Spyro's head forcing it to look all around as if checking for someone, and before he could ponder the reasoning for such an act Spyro completely lost all the ability to see and hear. This was obviously caused by the voice, this was an outrage to Spyro now he knew that he was doing something obviously wrong and was purposefully hiding it from him. But if that where the case then why hide it? For if it was something wrong he was doing then surly he would figure out that it was its fault sooner or later so what would be the point? and this also raises another question, why ask for his permission to take over when he was in an emotional state, normally if it really wanted to it could take him over easily especially at a time like that… something wasn't adding up and he knew it. Had this entity really changed? Or was this another one of his games. Meanwhile in the world of the waking the possessed Spyro looked around once again making sure that no one was around to see or hear what he was about to say and do, still effortlessly cutting through the air he reached around and grabbed Cynder holding her out in front of him cradling her in his arms

**_"Soon"_**he said softly looking at Cynder with his hollow eyes

**_"Soon I will free us from this nightmare, no longer will you be enslaved to another person, no longer will you feed of from others just to stay alive, no longer will you be used for such sick and twisted acts, we will be free Casandra. No one will use your powers again but you…" _**looking around once more he turned his solid white eyes to her

**_"Now for our journey to freedom to begin, just like I promised all those years ago"_** and as he spoke a small sphere of pure white energy was materialised just over top of Cynder, and as if by command it slowly sunk downwards until he was just inside Cynder. And with a warm smile of triumph he looked on towards the horizon where you could just barely see the Gold walls of Warfang in the distance slowly approaching, and even if they were in shambles it was a sight for sore eyes even to this creature. After a moment of staring he remembered that Spyro would probably be furious with him for blocking his sight and hearing so he decided to give it back

_"What the hell did you do to me? And why!" _as he suspected

**_"You will know eventually but I can promise you I am doing more good than bad"_**

_"And why should I take your word for it?" _there was a heavy silence

**_"Because Spyro I am no longer the person I was, I have changed. And I know you can see it"_**

_"… that I can, but I still have to see it as good one" _he could tell there was no getting through to him now, he would need a proper explanation and that would need to wait for later, so looking forward once again he continued to fly towards everyone's salvation, for he knew that four lives where on the line here, and all of them sacred.

* * *

_'Destruction, all you can see is destruction…' _thought Terrador as he surveyed the broken City from above, in his perch atop one of last remaining Towers he could see the whole city, _'what a sight it would have been only three years ago… It was a shame Spyro was never able to see this place in its former glory, and even if life in this city miraculously reverted back to normal our heroes may never see it at all'_ thought Terrador

_"Stop"_ he told himself as he closed his eyes and expelled a sigh

_"We must have hope for them it has only been a day, but even at that…" _it was true, everyone thought they were dead and acted accordingly. Even with no confirmation that they were in fact decease a funeral took place separately for both, Spyro's was as expected a massive gathering. Almost… no ALL survivors from the attack came to pay their respects an morn his death even if they never knew him personally, and as for Cynder's funeral… only a small portion of people that paid any respect to her came and that number was low, the total sum could only be at least twenty five. And this broke Terrador's stone heart as it was, even after all of her valiant efforts to save the world she was still shunned by most… Terrador always thought of why people where so cruel towards Cynder, surly they have all lost loved ones as he and the other guardians have but even then they should all be thanking her for saving them… Terrador pondered this for some time as he watched the trickle of survivors wonder below, a far cry from what it had been. A bustling metropolis home to some of the finest art, education and technology, but now it was nothing more than a tomb for the living, if no more dragons where to be found extinction was surly at hand, with their only being five survivors and four of the guardians the total estimated dragon population was at nothing but nine and only two of them where female. Looking around once again at the city, combing through the rubble and sand stone he found a statue. He smiled a bit when he seen this, it was the memorial of his old friend Ignitus, they must have set it up only moments before for the fact that there was still a crowd around it.

"Terrador!" yelled a voice from behind snapping him out of his thoughts, turning his head he seen one of the survivors and new comers come flying at him full speed, his name was Zell. Although he has never told his name he likes everyone to refer to him as Zell, a word from old which meant experiment or experimental. Most of the others were too young to know the words meaning but Terrador and the other guardians know its meaning, another strange thing about his name is that when he officially wrote his name on his citizenship papers after flying in a week ago he put his whole name as Agria, Talom, Zell which means when put together in such form says _the lost one_. Upon seeing this Cyril asked him for his real name but he insisted that it was And that was not where the strangeness stopped ether, not only was his scale color black but it could change to pure white depending on how he was feeling at the time, there is no variant of dragon that could even create such effects, also after asking him of his origins in case he came from a faraway land where this could have been normal all he says is 'Talom' which in this case on its own means ether underground or… hell

"TERRADOR!" yelled Zell once again gaining his focus

"What is it Zell?" asked Terrador with confusion, he was never usually this happy about anything

"There back Terrador! They finally made it back!" he said excitedly in his low pitched smooth voice

"What are you talking about, who finally made it back?"

"Spyro and Cynder!" he said barely able to contain himself over reasons unknown

"Are you sure!?" said Terrador and he stood up and eyed Zell hopefully

"See for yourself" he said pointing of into the distance where a black and unmistakable purple object where approaching at alarming speeds

"Zell get your friend Luna and tell her to bring all the medical supply's she can carry" said Terrador as he was about to jump off the tower

"Wait why her? She-"he was cut off

"Because Zell every other person with such knowledge is busy treating someone else"

"How do you know if they even need medical attention?"

"Because" he said turning his head back to him once again

"You cannot face off again all evil and pull a crumbling world back together and come out perfectly fine" and with that said he was gone leaving Zell sitting there.

"If only you knew…" he said with a smile before flying off his own way to get Luna

* * *

**(A/N): Well if you made it this far CONGRATULATIONS I think you like this Fanfic XD but no really if you made it this far and like it then I will only get better from here :3 anyways I would like to thank anyone who reviews or maybe even follows this story cuz those things are what make me want to write more. Also about the story it may sorta look like it's going to be a short one because of how I put Zell there (or it's just me that thinks this) but trust me It is planned to be a LONG story, also what do you guys think of Zell so far? Is he an Evil mastermind, experiment or maybe a tortured soul, (warning small spoiler) we'll all I can say is that if you like super smart cunning and quiet guys with a bit of insanity then he is the character for you XD well anyways thanks for reading and the ETA for the next chapter is all on you guys cuz if this one gets a lot positive reviews then you can say I will make a regular pattern of posts. Oh and one last thing NO HATE PLZ! :3 **


	2. Chapter 2: The second coming

(A/N): well what do we have here? Another chapter I say! ya after getting at least three reviews I decided that I should start writing another chapter cuz so far people seem to like it… or are just being really nice, but regardless of that here I go again, and I suck at introduction chapters so this should be better I hope, oh and one thing before I forget if any of you got say an idea that you would like in this then PM me and we will see if I can't get that to work, also I will switch between POV's so the start of this one just so you know is first person of Luna. So before I bored you to death with this I present to you!

The Legend Of Spyro: Dark Decent

Chapter: 2

Second coming

As the cold steel blade struck me down for the final time, I looked around seeing my dead friends, I knew I would have seen this someday, looking back at my opponents smiling face I told him

"This…. Is, only the beginning" and with that I closed my eyes to await my divine intervention

I was alone, in my room as usual and stared out the rain covered window like I had done a thousand times before. But even then I still loved the way the water distorted the image, something about it just seem to make everything, how to put it… easier to look at, I never liked the city nor did I like the way It tried to force out nature and regulate it itself, some powers are not to be trifled with and I would say this is one of them… Just wait and see in thousands of years to come they will either be killed by the presence of nature, or they will be killed without the presence of nature. An equal balance is needed to appease whatever controlled such a force but so far this whole city like every other before it and possibly after it will most likely show no plan of stopping there growth and build themselves into isolation from the one which they came from… where was this all coming from? I asked myself still looking out the window, it started with strange dreams and now this… it felt like there was someone else controlling my thoughts or just simply voicing them aloud on top of mine, shaking my head I look down at my dark blue paws, whatever was happening to me was beyond me but at least so far nothing bad has happened, I wonder if the others are having the same problem as me? Just then my door flew open surprising me slightly, looking behind me I see through the door frame the least likely person to end up there, It was Zell and he seem out of breath… I wonder what has him in such a rush

"Luna" he said trying to catch his breath

"What do you want now?" I replied

"Terrador wanted you to" he paused

"Wanted me to what?" I asked head tipped sideways giving a questioning look

"He wanted you to operate on someone, or should I say Spyro and Cynder" It took a moment to for it all to sink in but when It did I nearly tripped over my paws trying to stand up

"Really!? He wants me to?"

"Ya I was just as surprised, I never thought he would let you after what happened last time…" there was a heavy silence, he was right though. I never thought Terrador would let me near another wounded person in my life. Let alone operate on them

"So… where are they? I asked my mood a slight bit grimmer than before

"Well when I got to the court yard where they had landed everyone just sort of stood around, so I took it upon myself to bring them to a more… suitable work place for you" he said the last part hesitantly

"That still didn't really answer my question Zell" at hearing this he let out a sigh

"I took them to my room, it was the only place I could bring them that was not ether filled with corpses or full of wounded" he did what!

"So you're telling me that you brought them to your room? Ancestors knows what Terrador wall do if he catches me in there with them" why would he do this? He knows how I react around blood… it almost like he wants to see it, I just hope he stops me if I lose control of myself he can stop me.

"True points, but I think we can fix them before he even bothers to come around and check on them"

"What do you mean by WE, I thought I was the only one with real medical knowledge around here, have you been looking through my notes… again?" if he was looking over them again I swear he is going to get more than a talking to this time

"What me?! No, I just thought I could help you is all" he said turning around and heading out the door

"I don't know about you but I don't know how much longer they will last without medical attention, especially Cynder…" he said as he exited the room, this broke me from my trance and I realised that like he said I should get moving, quickly I walk of my bed and rush around my room gathering what little supply's I had managed to find, and just as I was about to leave I look at the mirror that was just beside the door, I seen my usual blue complexion as always, although I couldn't help but notice my blood red eyes… they had been there for as long as I can remember and it still scares even me to this day. I have become a social outcast because of these but at least I have some friends... at least one that is, and even if he is strange and weird at least I have him. So without wasting any more time I run down the hall after Zell towards his room, on our way I remember a particular dragon that would probably have some better equipment than me

"Hey Zell, as seeing that you want to help I need you to go and ask Donavan for those new tools he owes me" I shouted down the hall at Zell as we ran, his response was nothing but a slight tilt of his head and a smirk, and like that he was gone down the next hall way obviously on his way to the mechanics workshop and smithy, let's see if Donavan actually finished them on time because I have a feeling that I will need his new tools more than ever now.

The smell was horrid, how could anyone spend more than an hour down here let alone the whole day? It was so hot and humid that you could see the mist in the air and it was annoying to say the least. Not to mention the constant sound of gear work and metal being forged, the continuous metallic clangs could surly make one mad, now was it even possible for Donavan to spend most of his time here in the small tunnels under Warfang where beyond me, even given his nature he should hate this place but then again when did he ever act like the ice dragon he was? He seemed to love hot temperatures and all things like that, making my way down one of the dirt corridors lit only by pail red light, I passed by all the moles who were hard at work making who knows what I noticed that one of the makeshift doors was closed, this was most likely the room he was in, the guy seemed to love trapping the smell of forged iron in his private workshop, pushing open the door I found him light blue scale and all leaned over his specially made anvil smacking at some strangely made piece of metal with a strange looking iron mallet that was attached to a gauntlet he had on his paw, taking a step of the forge he used his other spare paw to calibrate something on and to my small surprise the iron mallet pivoted on his gauntlet, given my small knowledge of such things this was probably to help him get at him metal at a better angle… interesting, then I remembered why I was here and knew that time was of the essence, walking up to him I tap him on the shoulder in an attempt to get his attention, it was probably useless to try and yell his name down here

"How many times do I half to say this Jax" he asked somewhat annoyed in his signature know it all tone as he turned around

"I won't make you anything unless you hold up… your end?" he said as he seen my questioning look

"So back to this are we?" I said knowing full well what he and Jax where up to, he gave a slightly disappointed face

"Well I guess you caught me… again" this was almost pathetic, he Jax and Cyth where obviously still trying to make whatever it was they were making, from what I know Donavan did the forging Jax mined the ores and crystals while Cyth… I still have no idea what her role in this was

"You know it is against the law to be doing this right?" he let out a sigh

"I do Zell but that won't stop us from doing this"

"But the jail sentence is death!" why where they all such fools?

"Maybe so but I don't think they would kill the last of us" I looked away from him in aguish

"I will deal with you later, right now there are more important things. Did you finish Luna's tools?" he seemed a bit confused but still answered

"Yes I got her stuff finished an hour ago… did someone get hurt?" well I guess word travels slower down here

"There back" it was all I need to say he rushed over to a nearby table and stuffed some strange looking contraptions into a bag that he slung around his chest

"Where are they?" I was taken back a little by his haste but I quickly recovered

"In my room, and I would say we need to hurry they are in critical condition" and without any questions asked he ran out the door leaving his furnace still burning, I too followed him out back into the narrow hallway and down the corridor. All the way wondering just what was in his bag?

After running all the way through empty streets to the academy we finally made it to my place which now served as an operating room, as I approached the door I could hear talking so I stopped, Donavan seemed to notice this too so he stopped as well

"Damn it!" she yelled

"Where are my fucking red gems?" at hearing this we decided to go in and see if we could help, but upon opening the door I immediately regret having done that, the sight I seen was one I hoped I would never half to see again. there was blood all over the floor and short table that Luna had used now as and operating table, Spyro was on my bed sleeping while Cynder was still being worked on and from what I could see Luna was having trouble pinching…. Some sort of vein where copious amounts of blood where still flowing out, her paws where stained red

"Finally you got here!" she said noticing us

"Donavan do you have my equipment?" she said looking over her shoulder still trying to hold the artery shut

"Yes" was all he could say and he took his bag of and dropped it near her, she didn't seem too pleased by this

"I don't know about you guys but my paws are full here, one of you needs to hold this shut while I get a clamp" we both shook our head and protested, this only enraged her more

"What happened to you guys, Has the easy life gotten to you? Have you forgotten everything we needed to do before just to survive! This is nothing compared to some of the things we have done" she was right this was nothing compared to what we had all done before, had a week in this city really made me go soft?

"Your right" I replied as I gave a sigh

"Show me how to do it" at hearing this she motioned with her tail to sit beside her, and when I did I regrettably got a better view of Cynder's open wound

"Do you see how my paws are positioned?" unfortunately I did, she was holding two ends of a severed vein on top of each other

"You need to hold it exactly like I am now, are you ready?" she asked looking over at me

"As much as I will ever be" I replied, I moved my paws into position right on top of hers and the second she moved away I moved my paws exactly like hers had been, a shiver went down my back. I could feel her faint heart beat while holding it shut, from behind me I could hear her searching through the bag for the desired item and when she did she appeared at my side again

"Alright, I have the clamp here. Now just keep your paws steady as I clamp them shut, if you move at all I may need to cut another bit of before we can do this again" at hearing that I did exactly as she said I didn't move a muscle in fear of needing to spend more time doing this than necessary, as she tried placing in in the wound we quickly realised that it would not fit and to my horror she just… shoved it in how could she even manage to do any of this? Once inside she simply twisted the small knob and tightened it around the two severed veins, when she finished I took my bloodied paws and exhaled in relief, this ordeal was finally over… at least for the moment

"Okay, now that I have some time" she started a slight bit out of breath

"Donavan, can you get Jax to lend me some of his red gems? I wound normally get some of a vendor or the infirmary but they have none left to spare, so can you get some from him?"

"Ya I can get some, but I have no idea where he is" well that was strange normally you could find him in his room or down in the mines, maybe even out in the park sometimes

"Well I don't care what you do just find him, and get as many red gems as you can" and without a word Donavan left the room to follow her instructions leaving me and Luna alone with Cynder

"And you" she said looking at me

"I need you to help me clean her wound so it may heal properly" I frown, looks like I will be needing to get my paws dirty again.

"Finally some shelter from this rain!" I said to myself as I ran into the dark empty building only known as metal workshop, normally the windows would let the sun in but unfortunately there was a massive storm going on outside so the place looked like… hell I couldn't even see what it looked like, but no matter I have gone down here so many times now I could easily navigate my way to the mine in the dark, so with my experience at hand I walk through the dark effortlessly navigating myself through the dark, and after what I remembered as going through the mechanics workshop, down the hallway, past the smith's and forge's I arrived at the mine entrance which was illuminated by nothing but a single torch. As I was readying myself to venture out into the darkness once again I heard something echo from deep within the cavern and it sounded like a voice but was too distorted to clearly make out who it could be, it was most likely just Jax down here but that doesn't mean the sound didn't at least slightly spark my interest, and before I knew it I was back in the darkness on a quest to see if Jax was here and had any red gems, further and further I went all the way having nothing to guide my but my senses and the slowly more recognizable voice or should I say voices, from what I could make out at this point was the Jax was here and with someone else who seemingly had a female voice… please let it not be her, I quickened my pace trying to find the voices but it was nearly impossible in this maze of subterranean tunnels! At some points it sounds like it could be coming from two places instead of one, but finally after a painstaking journey through the darkness I found luminescent gems that lines the walls at least giving me a general direction to go in but now the voices where silent leaving only the repetitive drip of water and the occasional sound of debris settling into place, to say it I was simply lost now.

"Damn it…" I whispered to myself in anger, not only was I lost but because of this I may have let someone die! Why must I be such a fool… to think I could really find them alone down here, for the love of the ancestors please give me a sight to where Jax could be, just then I heard what sounded like a whisper come from the left of me… had the ancestors been listening? Looking forward I see a T section and to the left of it there was a more brilliant light coming from it, strange… what could it be? I slowly approach the corner to find something rather interesting, along with there being a room made almost completely out of green and red gems I also found Jax curled up on the floor with Cyth, I couldn't help but smile at the sight. Those two seemed to follow each other everywhere and this came as no surprise to me, but the others… may not be as easy going as me, after a while of staring I decide to make myself known and I did that with nothing but a slight flick of my tail blade on the wall, with extreme speed he raised to his paws ready for a fight but it looks like the only thing he will be getting is a fir surprise. Once he realised just who I was a massive blush appeared across his earth brown face, a stark difference.

While on the other paw there was Cyth, the strange pure white dragoness was still asleep on the floor oblivious to the situation on had

"Donavan? Wh-what are you doing here?" he asked flustered, then I remember just what I was here for and my expression dropped to one of a grimmer manner

"There is not much time to explain this but I need all the red gems you can get me, Cynder needs them" now he was confused

"Wait… does this mean they are back?"

"Yes it does but right now we need some red Gems and fast, who knows how long I spent down here. Hell for all I know she could be dead already" I said partially ashamed for having taken so long, but like I had done back at my forge Jax was rushing around looking for something, after a minute of this it became apparent he wouldn't find it

"Screw it" he said just before he swung his tail blade at the red glowing gem wall resulting in him knocking a peace of, and waking Cyth, at the sudden sound she jolted up right and opened her eyes… her hollow white eyes, I have known her for a while now but still her eyes scared me

"Jax is that you?" she said looking at me curiously, Jax beat me to the answer

"No that's Donavan, I am right here" he said as he was picking up the last piece of gem, and with that a blush came to her as well

"Oh…" was all she could say before Jax came up to her with the gems, wordlessly he put them in her lather bag that rested on her side

"Jax what is that for"

"No time to explain we need to get out of here, I will explain it later but we need to go now" she simply nodded her head and followed Jax out and into the cavern, I too followed knowing that they were probably my only hope of getting out of this god damn place… wait what did I just say?

"Left" I head Cyth say pulling me back to reality, I seen them take a left around a corner. Not wanting to be left behind I followed after them

"Right" she said and instinctively took one, looks like those eyes of hers are more useful than I thought. This continued on for a while before we finally made it out all the while I thought of what it would be like to see the world through her eyes, when we made it to the doors Cyth stopped, she was looking out the window

"What is it … Cyth?" said Jax looking at her worried, I could almost feel the fear emanating off of her

"It's the rain" she stammered quietly with scared white eyes looking out at the storm

"What about the rain, Cyth, Hello?!" and like that she started laughing uncontrollably, and it rang out in the empty building echoing giving it a demonic feel, I was taken back by this and just watched on in horror and question as the sound swirled around me, just then something flashed and I seen red rain, It was raining… blood, I was scared what had happened to the storm? Why was it raining blood? And now taking a better look around I see what could be accurately described as hell all around me, what the hell was happening to me? Then I look over to Jax and Cyth and I nearly threw up, what was most likely Jax looked like he was dead. Most of his flesh was gone revealing most of his bones and guts, but what scared me the most was his face. His eyes were like Cyth's but black with small puppies of red within the sea of black, and Cyth was nothing but shadow! And before I could say a word my vision returned to normal, what was happening!?

The door bust open nearly causing me to spill the who bottle of antiseptic solution in Cynder's torn open side, quickly I look behind me to see Jax, Cyth and Donavan walk into the room

"Do you have them?" I asked as I put the lid back on the bottle and set it aside

*Thump*

Looking to my right I see a bag full of gems, finally I can get somewhere in this. Now let's hope we are not too late

"Took you long enough" said Zell sitting in the corner with blood stained paws, I wouldn't let him leave, I still need someone to watch over me in case I have a relapse… and I almost did A couple of times, but thankfully Zell was there to snap me out of it but I guess it was at the price of his criticism and rudeness

"Hey at least we showed up" said Jax sternly looking Zell in the eye, Zell stared back with equal ferocity, it was obvious we are all tiered I just hope we can go a few more minutes before someone loses there temper

"Everyone shut up and look at me" I said bluntly, and to my surprise they did normally I was just ignored by everyone

"I am almost done here, after that we can all go so please try not kill each other right now" and with that they listened and gathered around me as I was about to finish Cynder's treatment, ignoring the staring eyes I reached into the bag and grabbed a long thin red gem. Looking back at Cynder or more precisely her open side I began to remove my small surgical clamp that was now stained red with blood, when I was done I practically needed to rip it out of her and when I did I seen her tail twitch. My heard froze and so did I, looking at the rest of her I seen that she was starting to wake up

"Fuck!" I yelled as I seen her eyes slowly open

"Wh-what?" she said trying to get up but quickly stopped as pain ripped through her forcing her back down, and to my horror she looked down at her side that I had intentionally opened a bit more so I could work in it, that may have been a bad decision because now she was thrashing around on the table in fear, and I don't blame her she just woke up to see most of her inners being worked on, not a good thing to wake up to

"Hold her down! I need to finish this" and instinctively Zell ran up and restrained her tail while Jax held the rest of her down, I followed went up to her side where I pressed the gem to the inner of the gash and watched as it glowed a bright red and slowly began to close up the wound, while she was thrashing around on the table she managed to break free of Zell's grip and her tail blade went straight for me, and with little reaction time I was inevitably struck square in my chest but instead of feeling pain I felt… a warm object resting at my side, looking to the left I see Zell was right beside me with gritted teeth bared while he tried furiously to pull something from his side, it was her tale blade and it was firmly lodged in his hind leg and was still thrashing about while it was inside of him slowly digging its way deeper, and before I can react Donavan jumps in and starts taking red gems and healing her, and before I knew it the whole situation was no longer in my control and I felt useless… I couldn't even defend myself from a half dead dragon and now because of that Zell is hurt, and he still is being attacked. I just felt so useless, it like I almost had no point of being here, in fact I don't even belong here it's clear that they could have done this themselves. I started to cry and was unnoticed by the others preoccupied by dealing with Cynder, I was more of a liability than anything at this point I should just leave before Cynder's screams turn me, why am I suck a freak? Just being around death and pain makes me fucking happy, why WHY do I half to be this way? Why can't I just be normal and live my life without any of this happening to me, why am I such a freak? A small voice in me spoke

"Because you are me and I am you" the voice was nothing but a soft echo that seemed to calm me, but at the same time it frightened me, I tried for some strange reason to call out in my mind for the voice to return but there was nothing but silence, what had happened to me?

"Cyth" said Jax with a grunt bringing me back to reality

"I need you to put her to sleep" he said while still overtop of Cynder drying to hold her down. I had lost all track of how long the struggle was going on for, looking over at Cyth I seen her go up to Cynder as well with eyes glowing and throwing of white mist, then she spoke

"SAN-THOW ISMADA" Cynder's eyes glowed like Cyth's for a second before she closed them a fell asleep and without realising it I did as well.

(A/N): well then looks like Cyth has some powers XD and speaks Drackonian (the dragons old language) well I must say this jumped around a lot but over all I am happy, I think the best part was when Zell went looking for Donavan XD but you all have your own opinions so tell me what your favourite part was, also as some side notes I am sorry for having this take forever to get out and all that but school started and I have had little time to work on it. Also a lot happened this chapter and everyone (almost) was introduced and I showed a couple of flaws with some of them but I will leave the next chapter to A. show the rest of everyone's personality's and quirks and B. learn about their culture and religion :D so again sorry for having this take so long but school comes first :/ … unfortunately, so peace out and have a nice day.


End file.
